The American Way
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: On a dull and dusty mission in Outworld, Cassie Cage finally finds some entertainment in the form of a rather aggressive D'Vorah. Well, what better counter to aggression than some good old-fashioned peace, love and diplomacy? Shameless Cassie x D'Vorah smut.


_Notes: Mortal Kombat X, slated for 2015, is my upcoming want, need and desire and it's already looking to be a fantastic (and nauseatingly brutal) addition to the franchise! Veterans looking better than ever, newcomers looking awesome and the Fatalities are positively (and sometimes literally) mind-blowing._

_Ergo, what better way to celebrate the upcoming blood-lusting delight than some classic lesbian porn between Sonya and Johnny's gum-chewing badass of a daughter Cassie Cage and vicious arthropod-inclined lady D'Vorah? I'm honestly a tad surprised that this hasn't been done yet, but first times are always so tricky. Well, here goes nothing._

_Enjoy._

* * *

The marketplace was dusty, hot, stifling, dusty, packed full of disgusting beasts that smelled like shit, dusty, with grumpy people glaring at everything around them as they handled stinky greasy meats or weird stinky fruits and above all else, it was dusty.

In short, it was exactly the kind of shithole Cassie Cage had expected Outworld to be, given the stories her parents had told her about this place. Granted, it did seem a lot more peaceful than what her parents had insinuated about the place, with the peeps around here simply checking out wares and nattering to each other and stuff, but she supposed that was due to a lack of Shao Kahn's blood-lusting tyranny than misinformation.

Of course, even with the inter-dimensional tyrant dead and gone, there was still the fact that his replacement was that disturbing dude named Kotal Kahn, who looked like he'd walked out of a B-list Aztec horror movie. Maybe he wasn't as utterly devoted to dominating everything as the previous Kahn had been, but he was still a dangerous guy who could demand an assault on Earthrealm just as quickly as he could turn around and rip out the heart of a peep standing behind him for no reason other than he felt like it.

Cassie idly wondered what it'd be like to have to work for a self-proclaimed Sun God who would just as quickly stab you in the throat as he would give you an elegant little totem. Entertaining, probably, in that 'you only live once' kind of way. At least he could make sure his minions could get a tan whenever they wanted.

Well whatever. The politics of Outworld didn't concern her much, so long as they stayed in Outworld and out of everywhere else. All that mattered was finishing her mission, and the sooner she finished said mission here, the sooner she could head back home, get out of this overheated leather death-trap she called a suit and rinse all her worries (and dust) away with a shower.

Fuck, the very thought of any kind of steamy watery relaxation had her sighing contentedly, the thought of washing away the gritty sands trying to cling to her, washing away the sweat and finding salvation from the burning touch of the glaring sun (thank goodness she'd remembered her sunglasses).

With such good thoughts in mind and her headphones nestled snugly in her ears with some retro tunes blaring, she continued her stroll, ignoring any distasteful glares the locals may shoot at her. They'd never been too fond of Earthrealm natives, especially when it became the realm their grand and glorious Emperor met his fate, but she doubted they'd try anything. After all, these were but lowly peasants who were better off managing their wares than picking on a foreign warrior. Leave fighting to actual combatants. Cassie considered asking them if they had seen her target pass by here, but she doubted she'd get any answer other than a middle finger.

Assuming of course they even knew the symbolic relevance behind flipping someone a middle finger. Or if they even had middle fingers. Cassie shrugged; she wasn't much for the biology of Outworld residents either. Here there were people with extra arms, blades in their arms, horses for lower bodies or bear traps in place of a mouth. Freaky shit like that. She scoffed a bit and carried onwards.

As her path began to result in her leaving the main market and its peasants behind and passing by some abandoned tents with debris littered around them (a sales pitch gone wrong, she supposed), Cassie became vaguely aware that the music pumping through her headphones were not the only sound she was picking up. Through her obnoxious tunes (as her mother had always referred to them as), there seemed to a weird sort of buzzing filtering in, and quite frankly she did not like it.

Strange noises, after all, always tended to be a prelude for negative circumstances. At least, that's what horror movies had always taught her.

A hand slipped to her music player and turned it off, the other moving to remove her headphones as she paused and began to search for where this buzzing was coming from. Quite close, getting closer, coming from to the right of her it seemed. Securing her player into a pocket, she turned her head slightly to better pinpoint the sound, and her curiosity was rewarded at the sight of a humanoid figure fluttering towards her upon thin bug-like wings.

Now this was an interesting development, certainly not quite the negative circumstance she'd first thought. She found herself grinning; looks like her dull dusty walk might yield some entertainment today.

The figure, with bright yellow skin and small spikes protruding from the shoulders, clad in a black hooded cape and shirt with rather skimpy panties, landed a few metres before her, dark eyes unreadable under the shadow of the hood as the wings retracted away into the back. The frame was feminine and the posture seemed irritable. Clearly, someone was in a bad mood.

Well, bad moods had always been more amusing than intimidating for her (unless it was her mother in the bad mood). Cassie decided to be diplomatic, putting her hands on her hips and cheerfully stating: "Well, can't say I was expecting to meet you here, D'Vorah."

Half human, half insect, all bitch, D'Vorah hissed a snide reply: "Nor was I expecting such pestilence to cross into this realm. What business do you have here, human?"

"Doing the higher-ups a favour." She replied coolly, taking a moment to examine her fingernails to further display her non-hostile intent, unresponsive to the insult. "I'm looking for a runaway, a sneaky little gal called Mileena. You heard of her? Curvy girl, purple outfits, mouth full of demon teeth? Supermodel plus shark, basically?"

"I know of the Emperor's mutant spawn." D'Vorah spat, a bunch of freaky little wasps buzzing from under her cloak and darting this way and that around her as she levelled a glare at the human. "But the hive has no interest in her motives. Our intentions revolve around your presence here."

"Lemme guess, those intentions involve warm welcomes and cups of coffee? Or maybe you have ants in your pants and you need help clearing them out?" Cassie scoffed. It was probably a bad idea to act like a smart-ass to a clearly irritated half-insect capable of deploying deadly venoms, but shit, Outworld was boring and the hybrid was interesting.

"Always so sharp, your tongue." D'Vorah hissed, and suddenly four insect-like limbs tipped with sharp stingers stretched out from her abdomen, flicking at her menacingly as the hybrid spread her arms wide, daring Cassie to accept her challenge. "The hive shall devour it first."

"Right. Very nice." The human replied, utterly disinterested in the other female's hostility. "Get the hive to eat me, that's swell. But listen to me for a sec, D'Vorah. I know you and I don't really get along well, I know I'm just some lowly pest to you, but I really don't have time to be getting into a brawl with you right now."

"Your time is not my concern."

"Of course it isn't. You know, you were never ever really forthcoming with tourists before, but you seem sort of especially frustrated today. You on your monthly fit? Or do you even get that?"

D'Vorah hesitated for a second, unused to either the slang or the subject, before finding it best to retort: "I suffer none of these monthly fits that you speak of. The Kahn is merely tired of you pathetic Earthrealmers repeatedly stepping foot where you do not belong, and so are we!"

Cassie just laughed: "Right, whatever you say. Look, ladybug, that's a fair point, I shouldn't be here and believe me when I say I don't want to be here either. But I have my mission, so why don't we just ditch the aggression and settle this peacefully, rock some good old diplomacy?"

"I have no _interest_ in your _diplomacy_!"

"Oh really?" The human challenged, promptly and purposefully approaching D'Vorah, whom tensed slightly in preparation for a possible attack. "Would you have interest in it if I did it like this?"

Upon these words, upon reaching the other female, she put a hand around D'Vorah's neck and, before she could react, pulled her in and kissed her.

The hybrid had been intending to stab the human to death with her stingers if she'd tried anything, had been prepared for any kind of aggressive action the pest had taken but the sudden sensation of her lips on hers froze her entire body; it was a feeling quite unlike nigh anything she could have expected. It was like a sort of tingling, a sort of fire bursting to life inside her, and it halted all notions of defence and violence with utter ease.

Elder Gods above, what sorcery was this?!

Cassie, on the other hand, held no surprise, merely smug enjoyment. D'Vorah's lips were not quite as soft as a humans, a tad firmer, probably due to her bizarre biology. Nevertheless, they were delicious to press against, very smooth and they had the human murmuring into them in her appreciation.

Plus, it was so funny how D'Vorah had practically just stopped right in her let's-fight-to-the-death tracks over a mere kiss; even her wasps buzzing around them didn't know what to do, perplexed by their queen's inaction.

Satisfied with her outlandish stunt, Cassie withdrew with an audible pop, bearing an impressively smug smile as she awaited an inevitably amusing reaction.

"W-what?" D'Vorah squeaked, utterly caught off-guard by this turn of events, insectoid limbs sagging and retracting as she tried to wrap her mind around this. "W-what was-"

Cassie had to withhold a laugh at just how surprised and squeaky the hybrid had gotten. Pure gold right there.

"Like I said; diplomacy. So, why don't we head into one of these and preach some peace?" She muttered sultrily, seizing the surprised D'Vorah by the hand and leading her into one of the abandoned tents, D'Vorah's posse of wasps following them inside. The shade inside was refreshingly cool, some tattered old pillows and blankets lying around looked comfy and the lack of dust was downright heavenly. Of course, there were mere pleasant additives to the true delight about to go down.

Admittedly, this was very impulsive, a sort of on-the-fly kind of strategy, but then, that was how she rolled.

Now, she'd never considered herself seductive, per se, not the kind of sensual swaying flower that someone like Mileena would be. She was always more straight-forward and blunt when it came to getting what she wanted, and what she wanted right now was to throw all rationale out of the window and fuck the frustration right out of this grumpy little bug.

"Y-you cannot honestly expect-" D'Vorah tried to protest, seeing where this could be going and totally unaware of what to do about it, but Cassie then spun around and pulled the hybrid against her in an embrace and murmured: "I don't expect a lot of things, D'Vorah, but I can expect that you'd at least be up for a try."

The hybrid hesitated, and so she kissed her again, a bit more in-depth this time, hands running along the curves of her smooth yellow hips. D'Vorah gave a sort of little murmur, doing her best to comprehend the alien flickers of delight fizzling here and there, hands mimicking Cassie in gripping her hips. Of course, she did it for support while Cassie did it because she liked feeling her up.

Heck, she liked kissing her too. The hybrid had that lovely sort of firm yet malleable aspect as aforementioned, very nice for her softer parts to rub against. She wasn't much for kissing back yet, still a bit unsure, but Cassie was perfectly happy to hold her hand through the route.

Well, as she'd said, at least she seemed up to try. How nice of her! Cassie smirked a bit as she withdrew a bit for them to take a breath, before pressing into her again with a slight groan from the hybrid.

Her tongue flicked at her lips now, rubbing along them whilst requesting entrance, and D'Vorah tentatively allowed it, whimpering a bit as Cassie stuck her tongue into her mouth. She felt around with it, curiously tasting at the other female and brushing against her teeth- Oh! They were pointy, very pointy. D'Vorah had some sharp teeth alright.

Why did every babe in Outworld seem to have razor-sharp teeth? Weird.

The wasps buzzing around them, unsure of how best to assist their queen, were kind of annoying her. Cassie flicked her hand at them irritably and they seemed to get the idea; they promptly darted out of the tent, leaving Cassie to have her way with their 'mother' in peace. How nice of them to have some common courtesy.

Or maybe D'Vorah didn't want them to see this, always so motherly to little bugs. Either way.

"Let's try a bit of cultural exploration." Cassie murmured once the kiss was finished, taking a moment to find amusement in D'Vorah's flushed face before sidling around and pressing herself to her back, hands reaching around to grasp at the rims of her shirt, just under the hood's prominent collar. "This is a very popular hobby back on Earthrealm."

She fiddled under the collar for a second, satisfied to find some crude little clasps connecting them before promptly unclasping them. Pulling them back, she was very satisfied to peek over the hybrid's spiked shoulder and see the twin yellow orbs exposed to the world. D'Vorah tentatively shrugged off the unbound shirt, silently submitting to the other girl's intentions.

She was not well-versed in this whole sexual act thing; she was aware of it, aware of how it tended to work, but she'd never participated in it herself. The idea that this irritating human would be the one to coerce her into it was outrageous, but at the same time, she was finding herself becoming quite curious. Perhaps it might prove useful to indulge?

Regardless, Cassie pulled off her gloves, tossing them to the floor carelessly, before sliding her hands under the hybrid's arms and bringing them around to wrap around her breasts. D'Vorah gave a faint little murmur at the intriguing touch, before Cassie slowly began to feel her up, tantalising and curious in her exploration.

Ooh, her boobs were lovely to play with; quite firm and perky, rather malleable and smooth. Like the rest of the half-insect, they danced a fine line between a bug's smooth shell and a human's soft skin. Fairly cool to the touch too, a nice change of pace from the relatively heated environment, and so fun to squeeze. Her fingers enclosed around them tightly, lifting them slightly and rubbing at them fondly.

All in all, she could say she was very satisfied with these lovely little tits.

D'Vorah was trembling as Cassie's hands impishly fondled her breasts, limbs twitching and faint moans escaping her as the human squeezed at her, delighting in the reactions she was coercing from her. Cassie Cage always was one to enjoy seeing someone coming apart at the seams, and in this case, the wonderful feeling of touching D'Vorah's smooth malleable rack and the whimpers said touches were earning was most certainly enjoyable.

Clearly the bug lady wasn't accustomed to being sexually teased, so delightfully awkward and unsure in her reactions. Cassie found that just made this situation all the merrier.

"You like it, don't you?" She purred, nuzzling into the other female's exposed spiked shoulder with shit-eating smirk in place, teasing her fingers over the peaks of her prey's perky tits. "Just look at you shudder. You love it when I play with your tits, don't you?"

"I-I am queen among, oh, insects! I a-am hardly, ah, a plaything to your perverse whims, human- oooh..." D'Vorah attempted to protest, nerves tingling as Cassie maintained her vigorous groping. But try as she might to speak otherwise, probably a futile attempt to avoid the human one-upping her, there was no denying the exotic pleasure tickling at her so sweetly.

Thank goodness her hive had left; her poor children would be so outrageously shocked at their mother's unbecoming responses to this mere human's touch!

"You think so, huh?" The human chortled, rubbing at her prey's nipples with her thumbs before pinching them between her fingers, earning a squeak of shock, and then cupping the twins fondly. "I'm no expert, but I'm thinking your actions speak louder than your words."

Any other time, the hybrid might be indignant at such blatant disregard for her defensiveness, but as it stands, she was far too involved in the human's touch to really offer much complaining. And touch she liked to do; Cassie murmured sweet little compliments to her as she continued to feel her up and fondle her, relishing in her playtime.

Of course, time comes soon enough to request a change of events.

"So, ladybug, let's see what you're packing down below." Cassie stated brightly, resulting in D'Vorah giving a disbelieving sort of whimper as one of the human's hands abandoned her bosom and start to tickle its way down to her hips. The idea that the human was willing to delve into nether regions that no other had dared to before had the hybrid shuddering in both unease and anticipation; how much further was she willing to let a mere Earthrealmer take her?!

Evidently, fairly far given her complete lack of resistance. Was this what it was to be struck down by carnal desire? Bizarre.

Nevertheless, she felt a thrill of anticipation suddenly buzz within her when the human's hand reached her pants and idly slid under the rim. In the past, she'd perhaps experimented with touching herself down there a few times, but never anything particularly drastic. It had been nice, those times, and she was wondering exactly what new sensations the human could unlock.

Cassie found herself pausing in her motion, her finger barely nestled under the pants as she had a brief muse. D'Vorah was a humanoid female, yes, but at the end of the day, regardless of how much she looked it, she wasn't human. What might be waiting for her exploring finger? Some kind of insect ovipositor thing? Teeth? Straight-up a dick?

Well, nothing ventured, right?

Her finger leaned down and grazed a familiar structure; okay then, plain old vagina down below. Aw, cute, she even had the clitoris. She could feel the little protrusion underneath smooth folds, feel the damp heat just under her tip. Now this was easy to work with; Cassie knew a thing or two about feeling up a pussy, probably aided by the fact that she had one herself. Convenient.

So, she teased her finger around the edge of the entrance, so softly pulling at the folds to catch a feel of the wetter muscle underneath. She slid across the slit with her tip, pinched at her muscle ever so gently and tenderly prodding at her little clit, alternating techniques to earn herself some sweet results.

D'Vorah was moaning and keening like no tomorrow, her hips unconsciously twitching and thrusting at her, and she adored the adorable little sounds her actions coerced. Any asshole passing by would have to be deaf to miss the sounds she was making, but that was just another gnarly little thrill.

"Like it?" Cassie murmured, leaning her head against the other female's hood as she rubbed her ring finger on the sensitive little bud. Upon receiving a faint nod, she added: "Feels good, doesn't it? Believe me when I say, it's only gonna get better from here."

To emphasize the statement, she slid the tantalising finger into D'Vorah's malleable folds, digging it past the outer lips in warmer wetter territory. Oh, she was nice and slick inside, the hybrid immediately giving a high keen of pleasure at the penetration. Cassie's finger clearly knew what it was doing, grazing her inner walls so lovingly! It had her panting with ease! Elder Gods grant her strength!

The blonde was intrigued by the hybrid's vagina emulating an actual human's; she'd expected some kind of difference somewhere, but apparently not. Guess being half-insect didn't entire switch up the physiology. Cassie scoffed a little; why did she care? Biological conundrums aside, a pussy was a pussy so maybe she just stick to fingering the pussy.

And what a lovely pussy to finger it was! So warm and wet, a little tight but easy enough to probe. She was enjoying getting into the other girl profusely, getting her fingers soaked in her sticky fluids. She felt compelled to make a beehive-and-honey pun, but she doubted her pseudo-friend-with-benefits would get it.

D'Vorah shuddered and groaned as Cassie casually fingered her, sliding her intruding little appendages around the wet inner walls of the other woman to coerce plenty of stimulation. Ooh, she was getting wetter by the second. And with the wetness would soon come that mighty need for release, and so Cassie figured she ought to start heading for the finale.

"There we go…" Cassie purred, satisfied with how slick the other female's pussy had gotten and thus withdrawing her fingers, casually wiping them clean over D'Vorah's thigh. "Nice and wet. Now comes the part where we get naked, ladybug, and then I'll show you exactly how the girls have fun back in Earthrealm."

D'Vorah managed a weak nod, her knees feeling quite faint with the sensations spiking through her nether regions. The human released her before squatting down and gripping D'Vorah's panties, pulling them down with relish. Exposing more of the hybrid as she coerced to step out of the panties, she took a moment to admire the yellow sheen of her curvaceous buttocks. The temptation to bury herself in these sweet cheeks or give them a short slap was potent, but she figured it'd be better to keep things simple for her buddy's sake.

Besides, there was always a next-time to expand on D'Vorah's sexual thesaurus.

She ought to get stripped herself, but she doubted D'Vorah was in tune with belts and such, the stuff that people in Earthrealm barely cast a second glance at, so to help her out she unclipped a few clips here and there. With these undone, she shrugged off her leather coating, pulled off her sunglasses and dumped them all to the side before rearing up and idly rubbing the hybrid's shoulders, who'd remained quite still and anxious while the human had pulled off her pants.

Aww. So forward when prepping for a fight to the death, not so much for sexy-times in a tent. How cute.

"There we go, like a butterfly out the cocoon. Now it's your turn." She stated brightly, turning D'Vorah around and gesturing to her suit. "Strip me."

The hybrid was a touch hesitant, but decided to give it a shot. The human's bodysuit seemed convoluted at first, such was the bizarre style of Earthrealm, but D'Vorah was relieved to find it was much simpler than it looked. All she had to do was grab the metal tab at the collar and pull it down and instantly she was rewarded by navy-blue leather peeling away to reveal smooth pinkish skin underneath.

A quick glance upwards to check if this was indeed the solution to removing the other woman's clothes and the human gave her a reassuring smile as she began to shrug her arms out of the sleeves. The suit began to fall back, releasing her breasts from their confinement and D'Vorah was quick to take advantage of this development, hands shifting in to cup the exposed orbs as she grasped (literally) the opportunity to return the favour for her earlier groping.

Cassie sighed contentedly as D'Vorah played with her tits, squeezing them gently and clearly mimicking her earlier groping of the hybrid. Wiggling her hips and kicking her legs a bit, she kept the suit falling downwards as the hybrid touched and teased her; ooh, she wasn't half bad at it, wasn't half bad at all. What she lacked in refinement, she made up with a desire to learn.

D'Vorah was eager to learn indeed; the human's breasts were very soft, very warm, so plainly mammalian yet quite delightful to feel. They were a fair bit larger than hers, a tad heavier, and she suspected they may be bloated from the Earthrealmer's arrogance. She might mention that if they ever traded harsh words again.

Still, she liked touching them. They were fun to squeeze and play with. No wonder Earthrealm regarded this as a popular hobby, the fondling of bosoms. It was a hobby she was quite tempted to learn more of. Cupping them upwards and pushing them together slightly, rubbing erect nipples under her fingers, D'Vorah decided on another strategy and leaned into them, mouth pressing to the left peak with an experimental kiss.

There was a nice flavour to them, something warm and vaguely sweet, and it provoked a quite impressive moan from the human. It was a nice sound, one she decided she ought to hear again. She continued to tenderly kiss at it, occasionally drawing around the tip with her tongue, constantly assessing the pleasured murmurs of the other female. Assured in the success of her actions, D'Vorah promptly latched her lips around the tip. Locked on, she began to suckle at it, finding the sensation exotic and entirely intoxicating. It was an impulsive manoeuvre but one that paid off well for both participants.

Enjoying this activity, the hybrid pressed up against the breast, face somewhat digging into the soft flesh, before drawing back slightly and tugging at it, intrigued at the motions she could put it through.

"Ooh, D'Vorah…" Cassie moaned, delighting in the hybrid's confidence and her eager little lips. "That's it, ladybug, suck them good for me..."

D'Vorah liked the sound of her pleasured request; there was a certain satisfaction in finally being the one to have the human reacting to her touch, being the one having her way with her, having her name murmured so sensually. Obeying with gusto, she maintained her zealous assault on the human's chest, groping tightly at her with her claws (though aware of not accidentally clawing the other woman) to complement her suckling.

She shouldn't be so neglectful though. Releasing her target, she then shifted her mouth to the right breast and licked at it playfully, delighted to have the human moaning again, before sucking at it. Ooh, it was an action she was growing fonder of by the second. This method of undergoing cultural exploration of Earthrealm habits was very persuasive, she had to admit.

Cassie gave a drawn-out moan of enjoyment as D'Vorah sucked her tits, hands gripping the other woman's wrists as the hybrid's tongue worked at her, whimpering softly when she nipped at her with those sharp teeth. D'Vorah felt a thrill of excitement, not just in the exotic taste of the human's rack but in finally turning the tables and having her be the one shaking and groaning under her touch. Her sharp tongue wasn't quite so sharp when all it could do was moan.

As D'Vorah finished suckling at her, pulling back for a breath with a strand of saliva waggling between her lips and the targeted nipple, Cassie murmured: "Good job, D'Vorah. Now let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

D'Vorah obediently withdrew at her words, awaiting the human's next action, which was to promptly pull her in for a tight hug and again press her lips against the hybrid's. D'Vorah was prompt in returning the hug this time around, hands eagerly wrapping around the human as they swayed on their legs before falling backwards

The two landed onto the tattered pillows and covers, Cassie straddling the other female and wrapping an arm around her to make sure their breasts were pressed together. D'Vorah's legs, intriguingly tough yet smooth much like the rest of her, curled around her hips as the two's tongues squirmed against each other.

Fuck this was good; the hybrid was adorably inexperienced in the art of lip-mashing and tongue-twisting, with her cute little squirming, eager tongue and sloppy snogging contrasting the more relaxed and tactful human. She was reacting so much intensely now, really getting into the swing of things, and Cassie was loving how swiftly the whole situation, initially so hostile, had shifted to this.

Cassie grinded the other girl hard, rubbing their chests together in a delightful rhythm of skin-on-skin. She adored their breasts pressing together, feeling the hybrid's perky mounds moulding against hers, hardened tips digging into softer skin. It sent bolts of delight sparking through her, provoked plenty of muffled moans from their mashing lips. Fucking perfection.

D'Vorah was getting so worked and antsy, wriggling wildly against Cassie and whimpering into her lips and those insect limbs protruding and wiggling around, and thus the human figured that now would be a good time to give the other girl what she really needed. She'd done so well, after all; she deserved the finale.

"Hang on a sec." She murmured, rearing back now and barely withholding a grin as the other female gave an irritated whimper at the loss of contact. Reaching for her suit, she fiddled with one of the pockets on the hips until she was able to extract her baton. A flick of the handle and it extended to its full length, gleaming a bit in the faint shaft of light coming from the flap of the tent.

D'Vorah hesitated, uncertain as to why the human had procured the weapon and tensing up a little in case of treachery, before she assured her: "What happens next is a good trick from the page of Cage, baby. Lie back, relax, and let Cassie work her magic."

Tentatively, the hybrid obeyed as Cassie laid beside her, one arm propping herself up and the other bringing the rod around to the other girl's hips. The metal tip poked against the tip of D'Vorah's clitoris playfully, before Cassie gently shifted it around the edges of her labia, having a little bit of fun first. She was already pretty soaked, but more never hurt.

D'Vorah was squirming pretty profusely now as the metal probed at her entrance, harder and cooler than the human's fingers. It teased at her just as well, though, and the teasing was driving her crazy. She could feel the pleasure accumulating somewhere deep inside of her, building slowly with each spike of delight, and instinct demanded she reach that peak deep within.

Cassie observed her reactions with relish, loving how swiftly her body was growing to demand more from the metal rod teasing her pussy. She'd played with her weapon this way herself a few times, and it had been as joyous for her as it was for the hybrid right now, her whole body arching and thrusting to try and get more of the tool inside her. So demanding, so demanding.

"Want me to put it in?" Cassie purred, leaning in and fondly licking at the other girl's perky tit as she continued to tease at her entrance with the baton. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Please…" D'Vorah whimpered, somewhat affronted at having to plead for it. "Put it in, human…"

"Ah, ah, you forgot the magic word."

A shuddering breath and a faint growl. "Please, _Cassie_. Put it inside me…""

"Much better." Cassie chuckled, and with that, she began to ease the rod into D'Vorah's dribbling pussy.

She squeaked at first at the intrusion, whimpering as the cool metal forced its way into her, Cassie idly nuzzling at her chest to ease her somewhat as she worked it in deeper. She pushed it in further and further until she felt she ought to pause, D'Vorah shaking as she adjusted to it, before gently sliding it back out. The hybrid barely had time to lament its absence before she thrust it back in, earning a high-pitched squeal from her.

Setting up a rhythm now, slowly and surely easing it in and out of the moaning hybrid, Cassie gleefully fucked her with the baton. It was positively wonderful to finally reach that fabled point where she could start pounding the other woman until she came buckets and see just exactly how undone the queen amongst insects became when she was spilling her entire Raiden-damn pussy.

With her hand keeping up the pace, she again leaned her hand and applied her mouth to D'Vorah's breast, doing her own wee bit of tit-sucking to further enhance her experience and repay her for her own boob play earlier. Ooh, and was it nice too, D'Vorah's tit had an exotic kind of flavour to it, almost like honey. It was gorgeous for her tongue to run over, absolutely gorgeous.

Nothing quite like being bosom buddies to further spice up a playdate.

D'Vorah groaned as Cassie intensified her rhythm, sliding the handle of her metal baton in and out of the hybrid's vagina with impressive precision and smoothness, gleaming metal coated in her fluids. Oh she was in the clouds, absolutely in the clouds, with the human's innovative tool grinding so swiftly along her inner walls and sending spikes of pleasure skittering through her. It slid into her core so smoothly, hard metal easily overwhelming slick flesh and having her whole body buzzing with ecstasy, buzzing with pleasure beyond all her previous experiences in stimulating her core.

By the hive, masturbation wouldn't be quite the same after undergoing Cassie's off-key tuition.

Oh Elder Gods above, this was so wonderful! The rod penetrated her so sharply, grinding against her, working her into a frenzy the likes of which she'd never known! Every retreat voided her with un-tempered need and every penetration had her whole body riling up further.

The hybrid's spasms were getting more intense now, working up to an intense rate and Cassie could just tell that the end was nigh. Experience with rodding her snatch this way herself had given her a good eye for telling when it was bringing one close to climax.

"Do you feel yourself getting close?" Cassie growled, withdrawing from her chest and thrusting the baton in harder now, faster, the hybrid squirming and keening by her. She was feeling pretty hardcore right now, dominating the hybrid like this. "Do you feel it building up inside you, begging to come out? Is it practically screaming to be let out?!"

"Y-Yes!" She squealed, her whole body shaking like a woodlouse on its back, the metal tool touching her in places she'd never thought about, provoking such fires within her, a bubbling power building up inside. "By the hive, **YES**!"

"C'mon then, D'Vorah, let it all out!" Cassie demanded, suddenly quite zealous in her carnal desire to have the other girl flooding herself, the sense of domination burning yet more intensely. "Cum for me, _cum as hard as you **fucking can**_!"

D'Vorah squeaked as the pressure built up yet further, enhanced by the human's furious thrusting and her intense demands. Elder Gods above, it was building up so much, higher and higher, as if all of her venom were concentrating deep within her. It was like it was swelling now, rearing up into a giant core of flame, magma bubbling under the thin earth. Oh Elder Gods, it was so overwhelming, grinding so deeply inside her, swelling, growing, powering-

Oh, oh Elder Gods, oh, it was bursting, it was bursting, she could feel the magma burst through the very earth, flooding, spilling, oh Gods, GODS-

D'Vorah came with a sort of insectoid squealing, pale green fluids squirting out of her soaked pussy across the tent as she writhed and squirmed under Cassie, whom tilted up to observe her orgasm with interest and satisfaction. For all her talk about being more insect than human, D'Vorah still squirted as good as any girl, and the thought made Cassie snigger.

D'Vorah's orgasm lasted for a moment, her hips wiggling mindlessly as her cum continued to leak out of her, staining the tent's floor, before the hybrid's flood finally watered down into a mere trickle and her ecstatic spasms ceased. Just as Cassie had hoped, the frustration seemed to have been fucked right out of her.

In short, her first sexual experience had proven to be quite delightful. Wonderful.

Granting her impromptu friend-with-benefits a moment to rest, panting heavily and limbs twitching slightly, Cassie withdrew her baton from the other female's spent snatch and idly examined the greenish coating upon it. Rather viscous it was, clinging pretty neatly to her tool, and thus she took an experimental lick at it. Tasted a bit like honey, not as sweet but still pretty good.

Satisfying.

So really, she could safely say that this had been an entertaining pastime, a wonderful little bout of R-and-R from her mission, and she felt that she and D'Vorah had bonded quite nicely over this. Oh yeah, Cassie couldn't have imagined a better way for her and the ladybug to get some friendship going than fucking each other senseless.

Well, her fucking D'Vorah senseless, but the point still stands.

"Flawless, D'Vorah." Cassie stated fondly, continuing to lick the other woman's cum off of her baton like it was a lollypop, finding the substance quite satiating. "For a chick who prefers to hang with bugs, you're not bad at the whole getting-laid thing. We really need to do this again next chance we get."

D'Vorah might have offered a response, but she seemed a bit too out of it right now to form a coherent sentence. Cassie smirked as she finished polishing her baton, before tossing it carelessly onto her suit and fishing around in another one of its pockets. Producing a pack of her favourite cherry-flavoured gum, she snapped one open and popped it in, amused at how its rich fruity flavour mingled nicely with the taste of D'Vorah's cum.

Politely, she offered the hybrid one, but she didn't seem interested, more focussed on getting herself back together. Fair enough.

Chewing her gum a moment, occasionally blowing it out for a quick pop, idly rubbing at her boobs now and then, Cassie Cage figured that she should probably get back on track. Glancing at D'Vorah, who seemed to have recovered by now and was currently muttering stuff to herself, Cassie got up and snagged her suit, promptly going through the motions of putting it back on and clipping everything back into place.

D'Vorah watched her do this, before grumbling, perhaps attempting to make up for her utter undoing with some classic jibes: "Lopsided, aren't you? So swift for your distractions and then so quick to return to your little mission."

"I'm whimsical. Runs in the family." Cassie replied easily, flashing a grin at the hybrid.

Satisfied with her redressing, retrieving and retracting her baton and sliding it back into its holster, Cassie flicked open her sunglasses and slid them on before offering a fond statement to D'Vorah: "At any rate, it made for a very, very fun distraction. If you ever pop by Earthrealm, ladybug, see if you can't take a trip to my place. Continent of North America, state of California in Los Angeles, specific address is on this-"

She whipped out a card, a little piece of plastic bearing her phone number and address on it, before handing it to the perplexed hybrid, enlightening her to it: "Take up my offer, that's where you gotta go. I'm sure you can ask for directions. Be nice to have you come over, have some tea and biscuits, do best friend stuff."

D'Vorah just gave her a sort of condescending look, causing Cassie to chortle and admit: "Okay, maybe not best friend stuff, but I'd love to go for a round two with you. Maybe a round three too, depends how you feel."

Finally, she lowered her sunglasses a bit for D'Vorah to see her eyes and gave her a cheeky wink: "See you around, babe."

With that, she sauntered out of the tent back into the blazing sun and the gritty dust, back to her mission, nevertheless bearing a wide grin on her face despite these environmental grievances and saluting to the crew of wasps waiting for their queen. Seduce a grumpy insect-human hybrid and stick a metal rod up her snatch; Dad would be proud.

Ooh, what if Mileena was just as diplomatic if she actually did find her? Wouldn't that be fun!

Meanwhile, D'Vorah remained sat in the tent for a moment, thinking about what she had just done and this bizarre shift in dynamic she'd undergone with the human. Her wasps buzzed around her before settling onto her arms, questioning their queen, before she huffed and muttered to herself: "Humans, so full of themselves. Arrogant pests, bah… Hmm… Still….-" She peeked at the card, studying the address intently. "-Perhaps… even queens can do with some reprieve now and then."

* * *

_Note: All's well that ends well. Here's to Mortal Kombat X!_


End file.
